marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Monark (Earth-7643)
| CurrentAlias = Monark Starstalker | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7643 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante and mercenary | Education = | Origin = Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Chaykin | First = Marvel Premiere #32 | HistoryText = Working as a "rigger", with his nervous system wired into the ship he was piloting, Monark was attacked by hostiles. Running from them, he was forced to traverse the core of a nova, the star's energies buffeting the ship and frying his nervous system, senses, and memory. Rescued by a passing ship, the doctors gave him up for dead, but the "technos" developed an android falcon, named Ulysses, which, telepathically linked to him, acting as an artificial nervous system. Becoming a "vigilante" (seemingly a bounty hunter), he pursued wanted men across the galaxy. His first known activity came on the planet Stormking, a perpetually icy world. There, he intended to hunt down and capture Kurt Hammer. After befriending local sheriff Bob Hightower and visiting vice president of Triplanet Metals Inc. Emanuel Shaw, he met Robin Goodfriend. While visiting her at her home, Shaw and Hightower were killed by Hammer who escaped with his girlfriend, Brigid Siebold in front of the town of New Canaan's populace. When the populace informed Starstalker of where Hammer had gone, Starstalker tracked the man down, utilizing Ulysses to enable him to hit a seemingly-hidden Hammer. Firing at Ulysses, Hammer inadvertently triggered an avalanche, burying Starstalker. Thinking him dead, Hammer then began trying to kill Ulysses, not noticing Starstalker digging himself out until it was too late. While Starstalker intended to keep Hammer alive to carry his girlfriend back to town, Hammer died on the long trek back to town. Informing the citizens of this, Starstalker asked them to make sure his claim for the kill was registered and tell Goodfriend he was leaving. Starstalker then made his way out of town, not wanting to deal with the townspeople (who had cheered the death of Shaw, yet were shocked when Hightower was killed) any longer. 616 Monrak came after the a bounty on a the Black Hole Sons pirate leader known as the Mind. However it happen that the Mind had being capture be the Nova Corps member Zan Philo, who in that moment had reunited with Nova and his new recruits. Monrak easily took on the Nova Corps members and demanded that the Mind be handed over to him because the criminal had being captured in a zone outside the control of the Corps. Before the issue could be resolved a group of Mindless Ones attacked, Zan Philo called "Black Hole Sons" while Ego Prime attacked them too. During a struggle with the Mind, Monrak was shot at point blank range and was severely hurt, discovering that he was nothing but a nanotech program who was being manipulated to do someone's will. With this information Monrak help the Nova Corps fight the Mindless Ones and later stated he would stay in the 616 Universe as he now was free from his controller. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Utilizes an android falcon, Ulysses, which acts as an external nervous system and extra sensory organs, allowing him to see, hear, and detect thermal readings through Ulysses. | Transportation = | Weapons = Utilizes handguns. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616